


take my hands

by inked (paperbacks), paperbacks



Series: Drabble Series [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Body Appreciation, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/inked, https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperbacks/pseuds/paperbacks
Summary: He traces the creases of his palms and kisses the soft skin of his wrist.In which Magnus loves Alec's hands.Day 11: Hands





	take my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi darlings! This is day 11 fic, day 12 (today) will be posted this evening.

Alec’s hands were meant for battle. Rough and lean, worn with countless moments against the leather of the punching bag. His fingers were steady and swift to hold a bow and arrow or a blade in a fight.  
  
The same hands have seen fire and rain, have held the burden of the sky in their palms. They’ve had blood drip from their calloused skin, whether it be from the life of other’s fading away with his unwavering hold, or pulling the taut string of a bow too many times. The same hands have pinched their skin too hard, turning it pink. They’ve been bruised and cut, scarred ten times over as they follow the lines of his palm.  
  
These are also the same hands who have handled Magnus' heart with care, the same ones who’ve held him through late nights, until early mornings. They’re the ones who’ve traced his skin, mapped every inch of his body, the ones that have anchored him the most when he needed it. They’re the same hands that have wiped away his tears, they’re the ones that he loves.  
  
So, when Magnus sees Alec staring at them absentmindedly, his mouth turned downwards as his eyes criticize the lines and his scars, he walks over, leaning down on his knees as he takes them on his own. He presses his mouth to his fingertips, and another to his glinting, ringed finger. He traces the creases of his palms and kisses the soft skin of his wrist.

He watches Alec's face light up, his eyes fond as their lips finally connect. He continues to hold his hand, reminding him that he's there to anchor him too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments make my day 10x better ;)
> 
> See you later darlings xx


End file.
